


Pretty

by feygrim



Category: BTOB
Genre: Eunkwang just likes wearing clothes that are traditionally for girls, Eunkwang's just a big softie in general and Minhyuk is soft for Eunkwang, Fluff, M/M, and im soft for minkwang so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 21:47:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9517517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feygrim/pseuds/feygrim
Summary: Minhyuk is so lucky to have the prettiest boyfriend ever





	

**Author's Note:**

> Eunkwang's outfit: http://ak2.polyvoreimg.com/cgi/img-set/cid/215839496/id/jA5P4sPm5hGoFCB1ihlwOg/size/l.jpg

"H-h-how do I look?" Eunkwang fidgeted under Minhyuk's stare. His hands were drawn to the hem of the skirt, bunching the fabric up and tugging it down. He should have worn the longer one! He felt so vulnerable and cold showing off his legs so much. "Minhyukkie say something! I look ugly, don’t I? I’ll go change--"

 

"Pretty!" Minhyuk blurts out breathlessly. "You look pretty! I was trying to think of the perfect adjective but all I can focus on is how pretty you look...." He stood up off the bed, staring and walking towards Eunkwang as if hypnotized. He gently took the leader's hands away from the skirt, squeezing them. "You are so beautiful, Eunkwang."

 

Eunkwang flushed, eyes glistening as he looked into Minhyuk's eyes and saw the sincerity and love there. He looked down, flustered and overwhelmed. "Y-you're prettier though," he mumbled. 

 

"Now is that anything for the prettiest girl in the world to say?" Minhyuk asked, swinging their hands between them. "...Is that ok? To call you girl? Do you want me to call you noona....?"

 

Eunkwang blushed and let out a laugh. Bright and loud and joyous and music to Minhyuk's ears. He never got tired of hearing it. "No, no, it’s okay! I'm not a girl and I don't want to be seen as one. That's not what this is about. I just like...putting on skirts and feeling pretty. I like to look cute and soft. I don’t have to be a girl to feel that way; it’s just the clothes that make me feel this way." 

 

Eunkwang lifted his skirt. "I like wearing these too." Minhyuk' jaw dropped open as pink dotted panties were revealed. Eunkwang giggled at the fact that he rendered Minhyuk speechless again. 

 

"Pretty," Minhyuk repeats, sinking to his knees and kissing the inside of Eunkwang's thighs, dangerously close to his boyfriend's cock. His hands gravitated above the hem of the pink panties, rubbing the soft, supple skin with such tenderness it made Eunkwang shiver. 

 

"R-really?" Eunkwang asked, a little breathlessly as Minhyuk peppered gentle kisses over his sheathed cock. 

 

Minhyuk sighed as he looked up, pouting. "Would I lie to you, Kwangie? Don't you trust me? Even if there are voices in your head spreading doubts, let my voice be stronger and louder." He kisses Eunkwang's belly and smiles when the leader squirms, ticklish and sensitive. "You're so pretty, Kwangie." He grabs his hands, the skirt falling back down without a sound, kissing the tips of his fingers and watching Eunkwang's apple cheeks blush and his eyes gleam with lust and affection.  

 

"Come up here," Eunkwang pleaded, tugging their joined hands. 

 

"I was going to you blow you and then fuck you. I think it would be a bit difficult to give you a blowjob from up there," Minhyuk said teasingly. He lifted himself up anyway, never one to deny Eunkwang anything he wanted, especially when he looked so damn soft and cute. Was he wearing lip gloss? Goddamn, Minhyuk was so turned on by that. 

 

Eunkwang bit his lips, whimpering out, "K-kiss first. Blowjob after." The blowjob sounded appealing but he liked kissing and he loved kissing Minhyuk. He think he liked kissing even more than he liked sex. 

 

"Don't forget about me fucking you," Minhyuk whispered, sneaking a hand behind to squeeze Eunkwang's ass, rubbing his hole through his panties. 

 

"C-can't forget about that, oh no, of course not," Eunkwang moaned, arms automatically wrapping around Minhyuk's neck. He let out a surprised giggle when his lover lifted him up, his legs now wrapped around his waist, and carried him to the bed. Minhyuk managed to keep kissing him as he put Eunkwang down on the bed, one hand going to cup his face and the other still squeezing his ass.

 

"Is that strawberry-flavored?" Minhyuk whispered, licking at the now spit-and-gloss-stained lips.

 

"Mmhm, do you like? I have other flavors, cherry, watermelon, raspberry, peppermint," Eunkwang rattled off. 

 

"Quite the collection," Minhyuk teased. Eunkwang swatted at him in an embarrassed manner. "I'll have to test them out to see how I feel-" He peppered Eunkwang’s face and neck with kisses as he spoke. "-one-by-one." 

 

Eunkwang trusted Minhyuk to keep his word. 

**Author's Note:**

> I just had this idea in my head and spit out this one shot, sorry there was no actual smut :P 
> 
> talk to me @btobnsfw or anonymously at curiouscat.me/chat/btobnsfw :)


End file.
